The puzzle
by Sleepnkat
Summary: Sakura lived a happy life being the world's best healer and passing higher than her mentor but not all things last forever. Taken by the Akatsuki and to be soon learning all their past and secrets, a young woman find who she really is and her true family. One OC here if you don't mind. Oh and Hebi will be joining maybe
1. The start

** This is MY REAL FIRST STORY THE OTHER ONE IS MY COUSIN'S!**

**I pretty angry so that story will be discontinued its not like ANYone is going to read that shit unless you want to keep it that is. - -**

**Okay um who to pick without my force**

**ooo Sakura!**

**" Sakura can you say the disclaimer please?" **

**" Inner: SHUT UP YOU SHIT LIKE IM GONNA DO ANYTHING FOR YOU WHO DO YOU THINK I AM!?"**

**" Inner just shut up!"**

**" Okay Angelgirl 568 does not own naruto you all know who owns it!"**

**" You know what, I should had kept Naruto, except cuz I'm lazy."**

**" You did own it?"**

**"Yeah then I gave it to some old geezer cuz I didn't like how it was starting out BIG mistake! .~**

**" Really!?"**

**" I know right, but fuck I'm so damm lazy."**

* * *

" The sun is so pretty don't you think inner?" Sakura said as a gentle breeze softly blew her hair, as she sat on the roof to her home. " **_YEAH IS SUUURE IS_ UGGH!"**"Hey what's wrong with you?" **" 20 already and you still aren't laid?! Can I a least have fun, you never let me out! God Sakura Ms. goodie goodie!**" Inner just calm the FUCK down you been acting bitchy all year ok!** " I hate you!"** " Oh inner me too, me too."

Author note oh yeah I have to put Kaida in this or else I'll die for sure T T"

" Another army finish." " Naa you're soooo boring all you did was slashed them then ate their demon souls so they won't go into another's body uggh can you at least have fun in life!" A black bunny yelled at Kaida. " Hn."Kaida answered emotionlessly, " Ooooh yyyyeaaahhh I remembered something!( Her mind churned a plan) Do you remember when you lost our bet on when you'll get a scared beast.. when call you change yourself into a child a get adpoted. nothing...nothing...DO IT! birds flew out of trees because of the bunny. " Hai." " Girl you need help." the bunny face palmed.

Back with Sakura then...

The next day (^ 3^)

" Yes Tsusande shoushi, you called?" Sakura asked " Ah Sakura the person I wanted to see today I have mission for you all the information is right here in this scroll. This is an S rank mission, I know I can trust you Sakura to complete this I'm I clear!" Tsuandade said " Hai!" " Tsusande! Your papers." Shizune said ( sigh) as Tsuandade looked at the multiple, large stacks of evil and terrifying paperwork. " Why!" She whispered.

_Meanwhile with the Akatsuki..._

Last night: Pein laid on his bed, thinking of the future when he rules the world, soon the universe. As a mighty ruler he needed a suitable queen by his side, Konan is his sisterly figure there to help. A/N: Hey I'm sorry,but I just don't I like peinxkonan it's just I mean to me they are like bro and sis u get me? He thought of all of who was suitable for him. At last he found the perfect one," _Sakura haruno."_ he said, then he closed his eyes.

Itachi was thinking of his clan after that horrible nightmare that happens every night ( sigh) he needed a companion, a soul mate, some one to bring back his clan. He brought out a book that contains information on ninjas from every village, he scanned the long book he soon came upon Sakura, she was perfect strong, smart, clever, and was the apprentice of the great sanin Tsuandade. Yes she's the one

Hidan was praying to Jashin,** "Hidan."** "Yes Jashin sama?"** " I need a queen for me, I have already picked one. The name of my future queen to be is _Sakura Haruno."_**

* * *

_" Those who give up are the weak, those who never stops will always repeat,those who knows dares not to , those who died had seen me. " Perhaps one day, one day I'll be free and be at peace but now blood must come."_

" Such a strange chakra force... I wonder could be...hm...ah she is still _alive."_ Tobi spoke looking at the moon " Been so long could it be? A family reunion?" as he laughed.

**One day...just you wait...I'll be free...and rule this universe...and get my revenge...blood shall come...those who give up are the weak...those who never stops will always repeat...those who know dares not to...those who died had seen me. **

A butterfly colorless and a butterfly black flies together...

" One day I shall be free." " Wait for me to come, don't worry I'll come to you don't worry,don't worry."

* * *

" It's such a pretty day at the forest meow." " I would stay but I have to catch a mouse na."

"Uggh! It's the morning! Why does it have to be so so horrible!" Sakura exclaimed as she started to get ready for work," Chakra scrolls, anti venom, wraps, food, weapons, water, and my ninjutsu scrolls!"

**" So, we are going to fight the Akatsuki?"** " Yep."** " Isn't Sasuke in there?**" " Oh yeah." **" Still have feelings for him huh?"** " No no no no! I don't (sigh) love him"** " Sure Sakura sure." **" Inner, just just shut up." **" Suit yourself."** " Sasuke...maybe I still miss him...no that can't be true...ugh...but why do I have this...pain inside me...I just need to ignore it and it will go away...but...still...this pain...is still there...maybe...I do...still miss...him...but he was so cruel to me...why...just why does my heart ache...for that bastard...I'm so confused...just why...why does it hurt...what have I done wrong...to deserve this...just why...this is to complicated.

* * *

**Reupload chapter to make things more clear okay! Oh and I had a promblem with my lungs lately so I won't be writing, cuz of some shitty ass girl Called my SISTER!**


	2. One piece to begin

** A huge thanks to NightcoreAwsomeness I feel like I must do this chapter not to upset her because it will take months just to do the next,but thanks to her my writing mind boosted up! After all this is my first ever story and I was ( hate to admit) nervous to write this ok this starts NOW! Than again thank you!**

* * *

The mission is to locate Akatsuki's whereabouts and get as much information from them. Seem like a really tough one no wonder she choose me out of all the people! I'm heading to the land of tea.

_With the Akatsuki_

"TOBI UN!" _ Deidara grabbed Tobi's collar and looked at him with irritated eye and an evil grin,also an eye twitch on the left eye. " Why the fuck would you mess with Hidan's altar now he wants to FUCKING kill me un!" " Tttttooobbii is sorry sempai is he a gggooodd bbooy?" " NO UN! Be prepared for my wrath TOBI!" "NOOOOO! Tobi dosen't want to die he's too young!" " Deidara Tobi leader has given you a mission,(Deidara dropped Tobi) he wants you to retrieve Sakura Haruno Kohona's best healer and apprentice of Tsuande NOW!" "Hai, Tobi let's go un."_

_ With Sakura (a bunny holding the sign) _

_ Hummm looks like no Akatsuki around the border of this place, maybe I can take a little break. A river up ahead looks luck is with me now, ( Sakura smiles) huh? EHH! ( Anime horrified face) is is is is IS that A GHOST! **" HOLY SHIT!"** (the color from her face vanished) heh heh no I'm not going to be scared of a white blotch! **"CHA! That's the sprit girl!" **( she went closer to the white blotch) gasp* there right before her eye was a little girl in a white kimono decorated with red flowers starting from the bottom to the top and with sleeves long covering her hand along with slits on shoulders. Her ski. Was pale,long black shiny hair, eye onyx black so dark you're looking into deep darkness,and was stotic looking. " Aw why you're here little girl your so adorable ( beacause of her shiny eyes) why are you alone?" No answer ," well might as well ask the village for your family." After 3 hours of asking and questioning nobody knows her. " Looks like I have to take you with me._


	3. Captured

** You know what I need to get this chappy done before school comes**

* * *

"Come on then hop on my back, but before that can you tell me your name if you won't speak then write it on the ground. Here a stick.( Kaida wrote KAIDA)Oh so that's your name huh, nice one it means " little dragon" cute huh?" ( Kaida nodded her head) "Come on then." **BOOM! **"Hold on stay here!" She put Kaida onto a tree branch, "Who's there come out whoever you are!" " Well well we came here to get you S- A-K-U-R-A un."Deidara answered out when he came out of the dust. Sakura gasped " Nice meeting you AKATSUKI!" She reply with anger, " Leader said Tobi have to get you heh heh!" Tobi exclaimed rubbing his hands together. "Idoit un." Deidara muttered rolling his eyes, **"Hey Sakura let me out so I can kick their asses!" **Inner exclaimed." No inner I'll do it myself!" She started to put chakra in her hand and smashed the ground with one fist, Deidara jumped out and threw birds onto her it took her a second to realize that they were to explode,she pulled them off just in time,but was blown off by the explosion. " Arrgh!" Sakura yelled in pain,she healed all her wounds quickly, she charged at Deidara again landing a clean hit on his face then kicking him rapidly,then suddenly Tobi jump from behind her and grabbed her,then knocked her out. Just then Kaida fell off the branch and hit the ground causing an earthquake to shake down the Forrest and knocked off all the trees down. " Sempai I got Sakura!" Tobi yelled holding Sakura, while Deidara stand in shock of Kaida's crash,but then decided to leave her for there was a pool of blood coming reach all the way to him when she was twelve feet away from him. Assuming that she was dead, he took some clay and made c2 dragon, taking Sakura from Tobi's arms her put Sakura on its back.

Tobi point of view on Kaida

Why hasn't Sempai taken the girl too? Oh I know I'll take her with us yes I will!

Tobi picked up Kaida and then rode of with Deidara to the base

* * *

**You know what I need reviews on this story I feel like I'm writing and nobody is reading so I need at least three for the next chapter ok!**


End file.
